lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock up at the Lock up
Rock up at the Lock up is the fourth level in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Cast *Carnage, Loki, Mystique, Red Skull, Rhino, and Whiplash appear; however, they do not speak. Locations *The Raft Synopsis Black Widow and Hawkeye report to Nick Fury about their failure to catch Green Goblin. Fury calls Iron Man to see if he has information about the Cosmic Brick, he tells him he is been looking at his space data about the Silver Surfer he encountered and has to track his power sources and it is at Latveria, where Doctor Doom lives. Maria Hill tells Fury that there is a break-in at The Raft, and Fury sends Iron Man and Hulk to investigate. As they head there, they need a boat to get there, then a boat passenger asks for their tickets, which Hulk disapproves and attempts to attack him, but Iron Man restrains him and gets the tickets to the guy, and the two make their way to The Raft. While there, Iron Man senses there is someone at the other side of the wall and Hulk punches it and notices it is none other than Wolverine. Hulk tries to attack him, but Iron Man tells him he is one of the good guys, and Wolverine tells him he's been tracking Sabretooth, and Doctor Doom's got Magneto helping him break out the bad guys. Sabretooth is shown breaking out the prisoners and Mystique shows up in her disguise aiding him. The three heroes investigate the place and cross over the bridge, and while trying to enter, they trigger the alarm, alerting more prisoners and security. Iron Man manages to unlock the door and they enter through. Suddenly, Leader arrives and briefly fights the heroes before disappearing. Then they fight Whiplash, who has lock the gate, and then they run into Abomination, who is in his cell with his Teddy. Iron Man uses his powers to fight back Whiplash, defeating him, but also releasing Abomination in the process. They open the gate, and Iron Man uses the security cameras to track Sabretooth. The heroes catch up to him, only for him to break out the villains, Red Skull, Rhino, and Mandarin. Suddenly, Magneto shows up and destroys Iron Man's suit and escapes with Sabretooth, but Hulk and Wolverine catch and they fight them at the elevator. They defeat Sabretooth, but Magneto unleashes his powers on them and they escape. Hulk and Wolverine recover and they try to catch them, but Abomination shows up and attacks Hulk. Magneto escapes with Mystique and Sabretooth stays behind to finish off the Hulk and Wolverine and they fight Abomination at the top of The Rift. Hulk and Abomination have their rematch and Wolverine uses the light to shine at Abomination and Hulk fish smacks him and defeats him again and throws him at the helicopter Sabretooth is in. The two villains admit defeat and are put back in jail. Agent Coulson arrives with Iron Man, and asks who else got away, Wolverine points out, Mandarin, Red Skull and Loki and asks where is Thor. Coulson tells him he's at Asgard and he needs to know about it, and then it shows that Loki indeed breaks out of prison and leaves the place. Trivia *This level features the most villains in a chapter, with 10 villains. *This features the most boss battles with 3 bosses. *Carnage is the only villain who broke out of prison not to reappear in other levels, Red Skull appears in level 6, Mandarin appears in level 5, Rhino appears in level 12 and Loki appears in more levels. *Despite escaping from prison, Mandarin isn't shown in this level. *Hawkeye doesn't appear, even though his voice was heard. Walkthrough Category:Levels